


Noches que sí mueren

by AtlSaints9405



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James engaña a lili, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: No debería estar allí. Era un esposo y padre dedicado, con nada más que palabras hermosas para dedicar a su mejor amiga y pareja, y lleno de amor hacia su pequeño bebé. No debería estar en un bar muggle en el sur de Londres esperando que un imbécil, a quien nunca debió dirigirle la palabra, aparezca.Entonces, ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo?James/Regulus





	Noches que sí mueren

No debería estar allí. Era un esposo y padre dedicado, con nada más que palabras hermosas para dedicar a su mejor amiga y pareja, y lleno de amor hacia su pequeño bebé. No debería estar en un bar muggle en el sur de Londres esperando que un imbécil, a quien nunca debió dirigirle la palabra, aparezca.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo? 

–Potter–Regulus lo miraba como si su presencia fuera suficiente para mejorar cualquier día y James supo que había encontrado su respuesta–, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien–James se movió para darle un espacio a Regulus junto a él–. Harry estuvo volando en su escoba y dañó un florero que los padres de Lili nos regalaron para nuestra boda –el menor asintió distraídamente, pero aun así no detuvo la historia de James–. Lili se enojó mucho y me dijo que no volviera a darle la escoba a Harry 

–¿Sí? –Regulus pasó su dedo por la boca del vaso del Whisky que el mesero le había traído sin pedirla

–¿Cómo estás tú?

–Bien–sus manos apretaron el vaso y se lo acabó de un trago

–¿Y tu trabajo?

–Bien…

–¿quieres hablar de algo?

–¿James, puedes…? –se cayó tan rápido como comenzó a hablar

Se quedaron en silencio durante el tiempo suficiente para que James volviera a reconsiderar haber venido hoy. Regulus estaba comportándose extraño: su mano se mantenía sosteniendo su vaso de Whisky en un agarre de hierro; en lugar se sentarse recto y con la mirada alta, estaba tirado sobre la silla como si ya o le importara nada; y evitaba la mirada de James. Hablar con un Regulus así era intentar pescar con las manos y esperar conseguir un tiburón.

En momentos como ese, no dejaba de preguntarse qué hacía con él. Obviamente, no era mucho mejor que abrazar a Lili durante las noches.

–Te oigo pensar desde aquí

–¿Qué?

–Quieres saber por qué sigues viniendo. No entiendes por qué prefieres estar conmigo que con tu esposa 

–¿Regulus, estas utilizando legeremancia conmigo? –bajó su botella lentamente mientras observaba al menor con el ceño fruncido.

–Tú estás pensando eso y me acusas a mí de ser el malo–murmuró sarcásticamente–. Deberías estar con tu esposa

–Te dije que no volvieras a leer mi mente–James advirtió al menor con un siseo enojado

–Tienes razón al preguntarte eso, ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Potter?

Esa pregunta fue desconcertante. Desde la primera noche en que se vieron (por casualidad, ¿cómo iba a saber que Regulus Black venía a un bar muggle a tomar?), sus encuentros se convirtieron en una forma de escape. Conversaban tranquilamente sobre quidditch, sus recuerdos sobre los profesores de Hogwarts, chismes sobre algunas de las personas que solían conocer y la vida paternal de James. 

¿Por qué habrían de preguntarse lo que estaba mal en sus vidas en su lugar de escape?

¿Por qué tenía que estresarse tanto mientras estaba junto a un…?

» Potter, te hice una pregunta 

Potter… James llevaba meses sin pensar en Regulus como “Black”, el malcriado, odioso y maldito hermanito de su mejor amigo. Regulus, el chico a quien le contaba sobre las aventuras de Harry en la cárcel que se había convertido su hogar y las charlas estúpidas que tenía con Lili, no era Black. Regulus era su… Intentó aclarar su mente, ¿amigo? ¿Regulus Black era su amigo?

–Nunca me llamas por mi nombre

» ¿qué?–eso fue suficiente para que Regulus se quedara sin palabras

–Me has contado historias que no le dirías a nadie y aún no me llamas por mi nombre

En su cuarto encuentro, Regulus le confesó que Orión, para que sus hijos cumplieran con todas sus órdenes, solía amenazarlos con torturar a sus mascotas, como el pequeño cachorro que Sirius tuvo a los nueve años, o, en el caso de Regulus, a Kreacher. Una semana después le habló sobre sus padres enseñándole maldiciones imperdonables en sus primeras vacaciones después de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Y otra vez le dijo que se arrepentía de lo que se convirtió su vida. James estaba seguro que esos eran secretos que Regulus Black no le diría a nadie. 

–Potter, estás cambiando el tema– Bien, la distracción duró poco. El mesero volvió a aparecer con un vaso de Whisky apenas Regulus terminó el suyo 

–Vengo porque quiero escapar 

–Escapar de tu vida perfecta–Regulus bufó. La mancha negra que, James suponía, creaba la parte superior de la Marca Tenebrosa apareció cuando levantó su mano izquierda y la manga de su chaqueta se bajó. En todos los encuentros que habían tenido, James nunca había visto ni un rastro de ella.

–Puedes decirlo así

James llevó la botella a su boca y la terminó. El mesero no apareció para darle un trago más.

–¿Sabes qué me pasó hoy? –se acabó el trago de un tajo y el mesero volvió a aparecer con una botella de whisky–. Tuve que amenazar a un hombre para que no dijera que mi familia está involucrada en el tráfico ilegal de huevos de dragones. Luego de eso, fui a despedir a uno de mis empleados porque “sabía demasiado”, obviamente dejándole claro el poder de la familia “Black”–Sus ojos grises brillaban fríos y estériles como el acero mientras resumía su día

» Ah… y me encontré con Sirius y tuve que escuchar cómo mi hermano me preguntaba si me sentía orgulloso de llevar el apellido Black–rio auto despreciativamente–¿debería sentirme orgulloso? 

Volvió a acabarse su trago. Esta vez, James intentó evitar que la bebida llegara a los labios del menor, aunque este fue detenido por un golpe de Regulus en su mano.

» Pero tú vienes a este bar de mala muerte a emborracharte y coquetear conmigo porque te aburres de tu vida perfecta–volvió a reírse. Esta vez sonaba más cansado y aburrido con el mundo

–No es solo eso–No quiso aclarar que su vida no era perfecta. Su familia llevaba dos meses encerrada en una casa que ni siquiera sus mejores amigos sabían dónde quedaba.

–¿Entonces, qué es? –los ojos de Regulus lo miraba suplicantes y James se sintió nervioso por lo que sea que esa mirada significaba

–Me divierto pasando tiempo contigo–el menor bufó despreciativamente. Eso no detuvo a James de decir lo que pensaba–eres un buen amigo

–No quiero ser tu amigo, Potter–sus dedos temblaban al apretar el vaso

–¿Entonces qué quieres?

–No puedes hablar como si pudieras darme lo que quiero, Potter–otro trago y, nuevamente, el mesero ocupó su mano con otro–Llevo enamorado de ti cinco años de mi vida–Con esa confesión, Regulus pareció envejecer una eternidad. Su mirada se había apagado y de su boca nacieron unas arrugas alrededor de su gesto de tristeza

–Reg…–intentó tomar la mano del menor, y fue alejado con movimiento brusco

–No–se terminó su bebida y se levantó–vuelve a tu vida perfecta, Potter

James vio a Regulus Black caminar hacia la barra, dejar un montón de billetes muggles al mesero y salir del bar con la intención de desaparecer de su vida.

No iba a permitir eso.

Dejó el dinero para pagar su cerveza y corrió hacia la esquina donde solían desaparecer para regresar a sus vidas. Regulus era importante, era una constante, sin importar lo que ocurriera, James estaba seguro de que, al final del día, se encontraría con Regulus en su bar y se divertirían hablando sobre millones de temas. Era su costumbre.

–Detente, por favor–estaba agitado, había corrido mucho más de lo que creyó que podía–. No puedes desaparecer

–¿Por qué, Potter? No mejoro la vida de nadie

–¿Y quién dijo que tienes que hacerlo? –James intentó sonreír, a pesar que sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones 

–Estoy seguro de que muchos lo han dicho

–Igualmente–se acercó, lo suficiente para tomar al menor por la cintura y juntar sus cuerpos–tú mejoras mi vida

Regulus era un poco más bajo que él, lo suficiente como para que James tuviera que inclinar su cabeza y rozar sus labios. No fue hambriento, ni lleno de necesidad. Fue un intento suave de reconocer al otro, de probar que lo que hacían era real y que lo que llevaban casi un año esperando, ya había llegado. 

Se alejó del beso dejándole un pico a Regulus sobre los labios y sonrió cuando el menor se pasó la mano izquierda por la boca. Todavía seguían juntos y James disfrutó cada instante que pasó: el olor a coco que desprendía Regulus, su piel suave y casi lechosa, cómo se sentían los risos que se formaban en la parte superior de su cabello y sus ojos llenos de amor y admiración.

Allí fue cuando supo que no podía vivir el resto de su vida sin Regulus Black y si esto era lo que debía hacer para mantenerlo a su lado, no tenía problema con continuarlo.

Pasó su mano izquierda por la mejilla del menor y vio como los ojos de este recorrían su movimiento deteniéndose en el anillo en su dedo.

–Tengo que irme–el menor fue quien rompió el silencio y, antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, Regulus se alejó y desapareció con un crack.

 

*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

James volvió durante quince días consecutivos con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el menor de los Black. Al inicio, esperaba durante horas con una botella de cerveza en manos y su anillo de matrimonio en el bolsillo. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la espera se hacía más corta. Y, finalmente se detuvo cuando Sirius le contó de la desaparición de su hermano menor.

Ya era hora de terminar con la estúpida fantasía y convertirse en padre, y esposo, dedicado que debía ser.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Mil años después... sí. 
> 
> Lo siento, he estado desaparecida, pero mi vida ha cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. 1) ya me gradué de la U (¡sí!)... y debo ingresar al mundo adulto. 2) conseguí un trabajo y 3) volví a mi ciudad natal.... que tiene un internet terrible. Aún así, espero continuar haciendo cosas y aportando a los fandoms, aunque me esté demorando un milenio. 
> 
> Ahora, sobre el fic. 
> 
> Esta historia lleva cien años en mi archivo, porque quería darle un final feliz. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. así que se quedó escondido, aumentando polvo, a la espera de que se me ocurra algo bueno. Un día estaba revisando mis fics para reorganizar mi carpeta (eliminar los fics que ya no quiero continuar, revisar los que me gustan y poner en un espacio aparte los fics que ya publiqué) y me encontré con esta historia. Ya me había olvidado que existía así que decidí leerlo y, de la nada, salió el final del fic. Un final triste y con una frase que sepulta toda posibilidad de felicidad.
> 
> Lo siento. 
> 
> A pesar de eso, espero que les haya gustado el fic y que se sientan lo suficientemente bien como para comentar. Tengan un gran día


End file.
